Modern Day Super Hero
by Super-gurl50
Summary: HOLY UPDATES BATMAN! New ch. JD gets in a btch slapping fight, Dr. Cox shows that he does have the ability to show empathy and Turk and Maria Laugh it up at JD, as usual.
1. 1

^^----^^ See that? that means JD is having one of his inner dialogue things. **----**And that one? That's when he zones out and goes into the scary depths of his imagenation.  
  
got it?  
  
Good.  
  
Now read the fic :)  
  
PS I'm to lazy to put alot of effort into this fic, sorry, so it's going to be in script form. I might change it later. BR ****  
  
JD was sleeping in a desk chair behind the emergency room counter, he hadn't gotten very much slep, his interns were being transferred so he hadn't had very much help in the past week.  
  
Dr. Cox: WAKE UP!  
  
JD jumped a little then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Dr. Cox: Good morning Leslie, Boy do I have some good news for you!  
  
JD scratched his head.  
  
**Dr. Cox crowned JD king of the world, the sports illustrated swimsuit team sat around him in his all new thrown, the all leather office chair Dr. Cox had been hoarding. Dr. Cox began to kiss the giant ruby's and diamond on JDs fingers as JD let out an insane laugh**  
  
Back in reality Dr. Cox was snapping his fingers infront of Leslies- Err.. JD's face trying to snap him out of it.  
  
JD: Uh... Yeah? Good news?  
  
Dr. Cox: You'll be getting your new internerns after lunch today, Elliotte is going to help you show them the ropes.  
  
JD frowned.  
  
JD: Elliotte doesn't have to help, I've been working here for a while now...  
  
Dr. Cox: Well Josie, To be honest, I Just want to embarress you every chance I get. You'd think You would know that by now!  
  
**JD was waving his arms around hysterically and trying to shout out to Dr. Cox for help, But No one could hear, seeing as though JD was only 2 inches tall, Finally the Janitor came and saw him, JD screamed  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
The janitor smiled and laughed like a mad man.  
  
"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO CLEAN THE FLOOR NOW? OK!"  
  
JD was mopped away**  
  
JD: ...Well then... I better check to see what my rounds are today...  
  
JD walked down the hall to a small chart that had 'JD' crossed out and 'Cristy' written over top of it. He was supposed to take his interns to go check on two cancer patients, a car accident victim, and little boy who was playing with fire crackers. Nothing too hard. JD sat down to lunch with Elliotte.  
  
JD: So, You know you don't have to help out if you want today. That is, if you're too busy or you have something else to do... or whatever...  
  
Elliotte: JD, that's so sweet of you to offer, but I actually have nothing to do, so I'd realy like to!  
  
JD finished his lunch and then got his charts together, he waited outside the emergency room entrance with Elliotte for the new interns to arrive. There werefour of them ariving, but only 3 were there, 2 guys and one girl were waiting for thier friend.  
  
JD: Where the hell is this guy? He's already 15 minutes late!  
  
Elliotte: actualy it's a girl, and there she is.  
  
JD looked over and saw a tall brunette with short hair walking towards him.  
  
** On her way over to meet with the other interns her scrubs fell off, revealing a tight nurse outfit, she snatched an IV pole from an old man with a cane, leaving him to fall on the ground, while she danced around the pole**  
  
Elliotte was in the middle of trying to introduce JD to the young woman when she noticed that JD was looking a foot lower than he should have been.  
  
Elliotte: JD?  
  
JD: mmbfga? I mean, yes Elliotte?  
  
Elliotte: As I was saying, this is Terra.  
  
JD was about to introduce himself and shake her hand when Dr. Cox swooped in and pushed JD out of the way.  
  
Dr. Cox: Well hello there! Is Cindy here bothering you? He has a tendancy to stalk new attractive interns, I'd watch out for him.  
  
**JD was going to sweep Terra off her feet when Dr. Cox came and kicked him in the groin. Terra and Dr. Cox, who had instantly grown a swirly mustache, ran off together**  
  
JD mouthed 'that's not true' to Terra.  
  
Terra: You mean your names not Cindy, or that you arn't a stalker.  
  
JD: The second one, I MEAN BOTH!  
  
JD scowled at Dr. Cox.  
  
Dr. Cox: Until we meet again beautiful.  
  
Terra smiled and waved.  
  
Elliotte: Well JD why don't you take Cynthia and Thomas, and I'll take Terra and John, we can do this faster if we split up into two groups.  
  
JD: Well why don't YOU take Cynthia and Thomas, and I'll show Terra around... I mean Terra and John.  
  
Elliotte: Whatever Cindy.  
  
JD Turned to Terra and propped himself up against the wall.  
  
JD: So you want to be a doctor?  
  
Terra: yeah, I know this sounds kind of stupid but I see being a nurse or doctor sort of like being a superhero.  
  
^^Life is good, Life is really really good^^  
  
JD: that's not stupid, that's how I see it too!  
  
John cleared his throat to signal that he was still there.  
  
JD: Well I gues we had better get off to rounds.  
  
John: So what's first Cindy?  
  
JD turned around and punched John in the face, with his eyes of course.  
  
JD: If you ever in the future want to be made fun of because you're a male nurse I suggest you cut that out.  
  
John Gulped. JD Gave him an evil nod.  
  
JD: Anyways, so first up we have Maria Sung, she's been recently diagnosed with throat cancer, talk to her, but dont expect to understand what she says back to you, just smile and nodd.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER.  
  
JD met up with Elliotte and the other interns.  
  
Elliotte: So did you guys have fun today?  
  
The interns groaned.  
  
Elliotte: Well expect a LOT more days like that ok?  
  
JD: Yeah and also, you know, you can ask me any questions, or for help or anything, but you'll mostly just be folowing me around for a few weeks.  
  
The interns all went to the cubby room to get their binders, they had to write all of the things they learned today down after all. JD chased after them.  
  
JD: wait I forgot to ask you something.  
  
They all turned around.  
  
JD: not you, Terra.  
  
John, Thomas and Cynthia turned around dispointed.  
  
Terra: Yeah?  
  
JD: Would you like to go get a drink with me or something?  
  
Terra: Tonight?  
  
JD nodded.  
  
JD: Or tomorrow, whatever works for you.  
  
Terra laughed a little.  
  
Terra: Yeah sure I'd love to, Tonights good, when and where?  
  
*************  
  
BOOOOOOYA! CH. 1 is DONE! stay tooned kiddies. 


	2. 2

JD was waiting at the bar when Terra walked in, she looked VERY different outside of her work clothing. She went to sit down next to JD when she slipped and fell off of her bar stool.  
  
TERRAS POV (note from the author: I got the IDEA of using POV'S from a different fan fic so give lots of praise to Wolvies Gal 1 OK?)  
  
^^ Oh. My. God. He's going to laugh un controllably now... then maybe try to help me up... oh well things could be worse... I think...^^  
  
JD went to Help Terra up but he stopped in his tracks, stared at her for a minute then covered his eyes.  
  
Terra: Umm... what?  
  
JD: UHH, TERRA... UMMM... YOU'RE UMMM...  
  
Terra: What? Just tell me!  
  
JD: YOUR BOOB IS SHOWING.  
  
Terra: AH!  
  
Terra looked downward and sure enough, her left boob was spilling over the top of her Tank top.  
  
^^Never mind, things COULD have been worse than 3 seconds ago, and the GOT worse. GEEZ, Now he's going to thin I'm a total freak... either way, what if he just wanted to ask me out as a friend... He seemed pretty interested in that Elliott girl... I'll ask...^^  
  
After Terra got back up and put covered herself she sat down on the stool, VERY carefully.  
  
Terra: So lets just pretend that never happened alright?  
  
JD nodded, While picturing what both of her boobs looked like together.  
  
JD: Yeah, so you want something to drink?  
  
Terra: Yeah, thanks, I'm gonna have a Canadian Beer.  
  
JD: Canadian? Hmm... Well then...  
  
^^What he has something against the Canadians now? This guys a weirdo... I knew he was to good to be true^^  
  
Terra: What you don't like Canada? It's really beautiful country...  
  
JD: No no, I was just thinking that I might have the same thing.  
  
JD signaled the bar tender and asked him to bring them both a molson Canadian.  
  
Terra: I don't mean to dig right into things but, aren't you dating that Elliot girl?  
  
JD: NO, actually we dated in the past, but we're just friends now.  
  
^^So he doesn't just cut ties with his ex-girlfriends, thats good to know^^  
  
JD's POV  
  
JD: So...   
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
JD: Have you met that Janitor yet?  
  
The bar tender brought over their beers and Terra took a sip before answering.  
  
Terra: Actually I met him this morning... He's really annoying, sorry if you like him, but I can't stand that guy... And don't get me started on Dr. Cox, After he asked what I was up to tonight, and I told him I was having a drink with you, he said that I should really try growing my hair out because i look like a boy.   
  
**JD ran into the arms of Terra, he had finally found his true soul mate, someone to hate the Janitor with, and Gang up on Dr. Cox with  
  
Terra: Never leave me JD! I can't stand to think about life without my big MANLY JD.  
  
In JD's fantasy he had gotten a little beefier, sort of like Fabio.  
  
JD: Banish the thought m' love!  
  
Terra: *Sighs longingly*  
  
JD holds Terra up to the wind on the bow of a ship and looks into the sunset.**  
  
Terra: hey, you alright in there?  
  
Terra was waving her hand in front of JD's face for a while before he snapped out of that day dream.  
  
JD: Oh yeah, sorry, anyways, yeah so You hate the Janitor too? Man that guy really pisses me off sometimes.  
  
Terra: I'm glad I'm not the only person who feels that way, cause MAN that guys an ass. Right, and that Dr. Cox, he was so nice at first but after I said I was going out drinking with you he said I should grow my hair out, and then said "Oh and study hard Terrance" What a Zeek.  
  
JD laughed a little.  
  
JD: I can't believe you just said Zeek, I haven't heard that word since middle school!  
  
Terra giggled and punched JD in the arm.  
  
Terra: Oh shut up you goober.  
  
JD Smiled and then took another sip of his beer. Terra saw this as an opportunity for a chugging contest, so she finished hers off in one go. JD raised his eye brow and ordered a couple of tequila shots.  
  
** JD cracked his fingers and Neck.  
  
JD: SO you wanna play do you?  
  
Terra: NO one can out drink 'Terra, The woman of JD's Dreams'!  
  
JD: Is that really what they call you? **  
  
Terra Had three shots before she called quits.  
  
Terra: I'm done! If I have one more shot I'm going to puke.  
  
JD laughed hysterically, little did he know, he was almost in the same situation.  
  
JD: God we're cheap drunks.  
  
Terra: I'm not drunk, I'm just tipsy , ok?!  
  
JD: Sure you are!  
  
Terra: JD You wanna walk me home?  
  
JD: Yeah of course, It is getting a little late.  
  
Terra: I'm sleeeeeeepy.  
  
JD: No you're just tipsy.  
  
Terra smiled coyly, then burst out laughing.  
  
Terra: Who the hell am I kidding, I'm Drunk.  
  
JD: So where abouts do you live?  
  
Terra: Oh I live a few blocks down the road, at 35th and Dunmeer  
  
JD: Really? I live about 10 minutes walk away form you! I usually get a ride from Turk in the morning, I'll ask him to pick you up along the way too. Oh crap... I forgot that we have work tomorrow... Not fun...  
  
Terra and JD talked and walked in the general direction of Terra's apartment, when they got there JD was about to say goodnight to Terra when....  
  
Terra: Hey, do you wanna come up?  
  
^^JD, don't do it, you have work tomorrow, and You're very drunk... Try to keep focus on saying, maybe next time, but if you say no, maybe there wont be a next time... Oh hell screw it^^  
  
JD: Yeah, I'd like that.  
  
Terra walked up the stairs to her apartment, she unlocked the door, took her shoes off and locked the door behind JD.  
  
JD: Wow, You have a pretty nice pla-  
  
JD was cut off by Terras tongue. His arms were around her waist, and hers were going through his hair, she continued to kiss him but also pushed him in the direction of her bedroom. they separated so that they could take their clothing off. Terra was wearing her panties and her navy blue tank top.  
  
JD stared at her perfectly tanned skin. She pushed him onto her bed and sat on top of him.  
  
JD: Are you sure about this?  
  
Terra: Well You've already seen one, why not show you the other.  
  
Terra took her tank top off and clapped her hands to turn the lights off.  
  
It was the alarm clock that woke JD up.  
  
^^ Just five more minutes... Hey, wait, I don't have an alarm... did I get one? no...^^  
  
JD opened his eyes to find himself in a totally different bedroom.  
  
^^ Wait... Where the hell am I? ^^  
  
JD felt something warm on his chest, which was oddly enough bare. He turned and saw Terra.  
  
^^ .... What the hell? Oh wait, I like this dream, It's ok... Wait a second... this isn't a dream is it... So then... Holy crap, I had sex with Terra the hot intern, and... wait it's coming back to me... yeah! And it was HER idea! Turk is NEVER going to believe this.. ^^  
  
Terra: Mmbfargeh?   
  
JD: Morning.  
  
Terra sat straight up, again also not realizing that her chest was bare. She saw JD put his hands over his eyes, just like the night before and it all came back to her.  
  
Terra: Oh.. Ok, now I remember... well it's not like you've never seen them before JD...  
  
JD: You mean, if I un cover my eyes, you wont punch me?  
  
Terra: No...  
  
JD opened his eyes. She was already getting out of her bed, naked, she put some clean underwear on and put some scrubs over top.  
  
Terra: What aren't you going to get dressed?  
  
JD: you want to... Um.. maybe turn around or something...  
  
Terra: Ok...  
  
Terra put her hands over her eyes. JD got out of bed and was putting on his boxers when he noticed she was peaking.  
  
JD: HEY! NO PEAKING!  
  
Terra laughed.  
  
Terra: Nothing I haven't seen before...  
  
JD: well I guess...  
  
Terra put on a voice mimicking JD.  
  
Terra: You mean, If I un cover my eyes you won't punch me?  
  
JD Smiled a little.  
  
JD: Ah, ok, well.. I can't make any promises...  
  
Terra giggled and threw JD an extra pair of scrubs.  
  
JD: You know You're really not supposed to take those home...  
  
Terra: Well aren't you glad I did now?  
  
^^ If this wasn't slightly awkward I think I might be in heaven ^^ 


	3. 3

Note from the Author: Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comin'!  
  
***  
  
JD and Terra decided to take a cab to work together, they would have been late otherwise. When They got to the hospital The other interns were all waiting in the cafeteria for them.  
  
John: So how was drinks last night Terra?  
  
Terra rubbed her eyes which were bloodshot from drinking the previous night.  
  
Terra: It was fun last night but now it's come back to haunt me, how was your night?  
  
John and Terrra made small talk while JD went to get his charts together, He ran into Dr. Cox on the way back.  
  
Dr. Cox: So Josie, How you feeling? Hung over? Excellent, today is going to be way too much fun for me.  
  
JD: Could you make fun of me a little quieter please?  
  
JD had a pounding headache, he had already taken three tylenols but they didn't seem to be working as much as he would like.  
  
Dr. Cox: I suppose you were a perfect gentleman last night too, so tell me, at what point did she pepper spray you?  
  
JD: Hah hah hah, that's so funny, actually I think she might like me.  
  
^^Well at least she should, if she doesn't like me then last night was just plain mean...^^  
  
Dr. Cox: Ahh, poor little Josie, Did it ever occur to you that perhaps there might be something going on between John and Terra?  
  
Dr. Cox pointed to John and Terra, John was tickling Terra and she looked like she liked it. JD's spirits were half-crushed.  
  
^^Well... I tickle Elliotte sometimes... and we're just friends... Ofcourse she always smacks me afterwards... I better talk to Terra^^  
  
JD: You know what? Either way I'd be glad to have her as a friend.  
  
^^Liar...^^  
  
Dr. Cox Smirked and patted JD on the back.  
  
Dr. Cox: You tell yourself whatever you want Hillary.  
  
JD walked over to Terra dn John, John stopped hugging her and tickling her as soon as he got within a ten foot radius.  
  
JD: Hey.. Terra, Can I talk to you for a second? It's kind of important.  
  
Terra nodded her head and told John to hold on a second, and that she would be back. JD led Terra into the janitors Closet.  
  
JD: Listen, I need to know now Terra, Do you want anything more than a friendship from me?  
  
Terra's smile faded from her face, she looked slightly confused.  
  
Terra: Obviously JD, what do you think I sleep with just anyone on the first date?  
  
JD Sighed in relief.  
  
JD: No, that's not it at all, I didn't mean it that way.  
  
Terra: Good, because had you I would have ended things before they even started JD.  
  
JD: CAn I just ask you one more thing?  
  
Terra Nodded again.  
  
Terra: Sure...  
  
JD: So You and John looked a little friendly over there.. and Dr. Cox gave me the impression that somethign was going on between you too, is that true?  
  
Terra: JD, I really like you, but I just want to remind you of something.  
  
JD: Mmm Hmm?  
  
Terra: It's not like we're even serious yet, And you're acting like we're married, just cut it out ok?  
  
JD Apologized and said he would stop being so boyfriend-ish.  
  
JD: So... John?  
  
Terra burst out laughing.  
  
Terra: Oh god JD, first off, John and I have known each other since grade school, and second of all, he's gay.  
  
^^YES!!!! Ha! Why don't you put THAT in your stupid corn cob pipe and smoke it Cox! wait... does he even have a corn cob pipe? hmmm... I'll look into that later...^^  
  
JD: listen, I know you don't really want me to get all attached just yet but, I really like you, and I want us to eventually get into a place where we can be atttached to eachother.  
  
Terra: Well I want that too JD, But you know what I want even more right now?  
  
JD: a pop or something?  
  
Terra Kissed him and pushed JD up against the wall.  
  
^^ She. Is. GOD.^^  
  
No sooner than when JD put his hands on her butt did the janitor open the door.  
  
Janitor: That's weird, I didn't put you guys in here when I left last night...  
  
^^Thank god he's in one of his lighter funny-ish moods... Thank you God^^  
  
JD: I guess we'll be leaving now...  
  
Terra: Sorry...  
  
The Janitor Put his hands out infront of him and smiled an evil smile. He began to raise his voice so that everyone in the emergancy room could hear him.  
  
Janitor: No, that's quite alright! You two kids can go back to sucking face in my closet, I'll just put a 'do not disturb' sign on the door knob.  
  
JD: .....  
  
Terra: .... I.. Uh... I'm going to go get a paper bag to put over my head...  
  
JD: me too....  
  
They both scrabled out of the closet, JD's hair a mess, Terra's lip gloss smeared, only to see all of the other interns, Dr. Cox, and the other resedents standing outside the door.  
  
Turk: Hey buddy, You got some pink on your lips.  
  
Turk started laughing un controllably. That started everyone off.  
  
^^ that's not funny! Why is it that whenever I make jokes at peoples misfortunes I get called an ass, but when it's others making stupid remarks about me, it's the opposite!^^  
  
Just then JD realized that Terra had run off. JD turned towards the Janitor.  
  
JD: Thank you Soooo Much, Dickweed.  
  
JD walked into the cafeteria and got himself a coffee, Elliotte had also witnessed everything so she sat down next to him to try to cheer him up.  
  
Elliotte: You know, You could just try to laugh at those kinds of things....  
  
JD: ha. ha. ha. There, I laughed.  
  
Elliotte: It's not that big of a deal, just try to cheer up JD. It's not like you two were buck naked, now THAT would have been embarressing!  
  
^^She has a point there... And I mean, When you think about it, it is sorta funny.... Sorta^^  
  
JD: You think Terra hates me?  
  
Elliotte looked at JD like he was insane, and to be fair, he kind of is.  
  
Eliotte: Why the HELL would she be mad at you? Last I heard from her she was bitching about the janitor. I can see why she would be angry with him...  
  
JD: Yeah! It was all his fault anyways! And it's not like I'm the one who started things up in there.  
  
Just then Dr. Cox swooped in.  
  
Dr. Cox: Amy, Can I ask you a question?  
  
JD nodded.  
  
JD: Of course.  
  
Dr. Cox: How is it that, a scrawny little girl like you gets a really HOT woman like that without slipping her something?  
  
** JD pictured what he would look like as a girl, not a very pretty sight. However he did like the pigtails he had given himself.  
  
JD: I WANNA WOWWY POP!**  
  
JD: Well... I have moves...  
  
Elliotte and Dr. Cox burst out laughing.  
  
Elliotte: Moves eh?  
  
JD: Yeah moves...  
  
Dr. Cox: You don't have any moves...  
  
JD: Yeah, well tell that to HER.  
  
Elliotte: JD, as much as I wou;d love to hear about your sex life- actually wait, I really don't!  
  
JD Frowned.  
  
^^Poo... Cause man, she seemed to think I was fabio or something, I must have gotten a lot better... WAIT, I didn't say that... I've always been the worlds greatest lover! Mwahahahahaha^^  
  
Dr. Cox: Well where is Terra- ance, anyways?  
  
JD lifted his shoulders signalling he didn't know, then shrugged. Just then Turk came and sat down.  
  
Turk: So JD..... What?  
  
JD: What do you mean What?  
  
Turk: You know, I mean, How the HELL did you get a girl like THAT? I mean, I can understand if she went for me, haha, but you know, YOU? It's a miracle that you ever had Elliotte!  
  
JD: ... I may be scrawny...  
  
Dr. Cox: And feminin.  
  
Turk: And crazy.  
  
Elliotte: And Have constant bad hair days.  
  
Everyone was silent. Dr. Cox was leering at JD.  
  
Dr. Cox: But...  
  
Everyone was waiting for JD's But.  
  
JD: No, You guys seem to know everything so why don't you finish?  
  
Elliotte: Aww, We were only joking.. Half...  
  
JD: Haha, Very funny. Well, I don't know why don't you ask Terra why she likes me, cause frankly I don't know either.  
  
Terra was walking past when she over heard JD being so hard on himself, She was still in shock from what had happened earlier but she felt it was her duty to cheer him up since his friends were doing such a horrible job. Terra Put her arms around JD's neck and Kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Terra: Because he's feminin, crazy, and has weird hair, that's why.  
  
She then walked away and went back to her paper work. JD Stuck his tongue out.  
  
JD: HAH! See, She likes me and all of my faults! so there TURK! so there ELLIOTTE! and msot of all, SO THERE Dr. COX!!!  
  
** JD started doing his victory dance, which turned out to be mashing with a little of the funky chicken in there**  
  
JD Got up from his seat and went to chase down Terra. 


	4. 4

Note from the Author: Again, thanks for the reviews! I like getting constructive criticism, so if you see something wrong, point it out and I'll work on it. :-)

Oh and from now on since I can't do the little triangles for his inner monologues I'm going to just quote them in italics

Get it? Got it? Good.

:)

* * *

While JD was looking for Terra, she had disappeared into her cubby room with John, he had told her earlier that he needed to talk to her about something important. The door was closed giving them some privacy.  
  
Terra: What is it John? Everything alright?  
  
Terra seemed like she was very concerned, after all she and John had been best friends since middle school.  
  
John: Yeah everything is fine, I just... I don't know that I should be saying this....  
  
Terra: What is it John?  
  
John: Are you sure you can handle it?  
  
Terra Flexed her arm and patted the muscles.  
  
Terra: I'm a big girl, I can handle anything.  
  
John really hadn't liked the Idea of Terra and JD from the beginning, he personally always thought that Terra and her ex-boyfriend, Kyle, would eventually get back together, And if they didn't, he thought she could at least do BETTER than JD.  
  
John: I heard JD talking to Dr. Cox.  
  
Terra: so....  
  
John: Well, About you, and well how JD REALLY feels about you...  
  
Terra got a little scared, she had always asked John for advice when it came to her boyfriends, it seemed like he knew best.  
  
Terra: Your tone of voice makes it sound like it was bad talking...  
  
John: Well, You know I wouldn't ever hurt you right babe?  
  
Terra nodded.  
  
John: Well, He said that he was with you because you reminded him of Eliot...  
  
Terra's face washed over with a confused look.  
  
Terra: How the HELL would I remind anyone of her? We're complete opposites!  
  
John: Well, See, he said that it's your smile that's just like hers, and that... Uhh...  
  
Terra: ...What is it John?  
  
John didn't really know what to say next, he hadn't planned this out, which he probably should have.  
  
John: Well he said that he was trying to get you to break up with him, that's why he's been so clingy.  
  
Terra's lower lip started to tremble. She was fighting back the tears, but when John When into hug her she burst out crying.  
  
John: You know what I would do?  
  
Terra Shook her head saying "no".  
  
John: I'd break up with him, just so that I was the one who came out dignified.  
  
Terra: Do.. You... think that's right?  
  
John: I think it's fair, He _used _you to replace that blond bimbo, You should just break it off. Clean yourself up first though baby girl.  
  
Terra Cried for a little bit but then got herself together, not bothering to clean the mascara off of her face she walked out of the cubby room, John blew her a kiss as she left. She felt like she was walking on thin ice, like she could fall and drown in emotion at any moment. Both patients and staff in the hospital were looking at her as if saying "what's wrong?". Even the Janitor refrained from making a nasty comment as she passed him by. Dr. Cox was in the middle of explaining Leukemia to a family member of a patient when he saw her, he stopped talking for about 20 seconds gave her a look of pity, then went back to his business. Eliot stopped her as she saw the mascara and puffy eyes.  
  
Eliot: Are you alright?  
  
Terra tried to hide her pain, but it wasn't working. She made a half- smile.  
  
Terra: Yeah, I'll be fine, Thanks Eliot.  
  
Eliot: Hey, if you need to talk, You know where to find me.  
  
Terra smiled politely and started to walk again. Eliot called back to her.  
  
Eliot: Despite you're smudged eye make-up, you're smile makes you look beautiful.  
  
Terra's heart broke in half at that comment. about 5 or so minutes later, she ran into JD, who had been lost in thought and hadn't even noticed her.  
  
Terra: Hey, JD, We need to talk.  
  
JD looked up to see her sad face.  
  
JD: What's wrong Terra? You alright?  
  
Terra: You know, I'm actually not alright... I just, I think that I should be alone for awhile JD...  
  
JD: Alright, well, if you need to talk, you know my pager number.  
  
JD started walking away but Terra Grabbed his shoulder.  
  
Terra: I didn't mean 'alone' just for a few minutes JD, I meant I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore.  
  
_"What?"  
_  
JD: What?  
  
Terra: I don't... JD.. I... I just don't want to say anything else right now...  
  
Terra started to walk out the emergency room doors, she almost made it to a taxi outside before JD stopped her.  
  
JD: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Terra opened the door to the taxi and got in, she rolled down the window to say one more thing to JD.  
  
Terra: I really thought You were a nice guy JD, You had me fooled.  
  
At that the Taxi drove of, probably to her house, Either way, JD didn't know what had just happened.  
  
Did that just happen? Or... wait, what? I'm so confused, what did she mean by that? What the hell is that supposed to mean, I- Wah?- she-... oh crap. Well I better not call her right away... she's probably still angry at me for reasons I don't know about  
  
JD picked up his cell phone and called her house numerous times she was obviously screening her calls because he kept getting the answering machine.  
  
JD: Listen, I don't know what just happened, I think we need to talk. Just, call me ok?  
  
After leaving that message about 30 times he remembered his thought about not calling her while it's still fresh.  
  
I probably just made it worse, didn't I?  
  
Dr. Cox came up behind JD, who was spacing out trying to figure out what he had done to Terra.  
  
Dr. Cox: So Cheryl, what the hell did you do now...  
  
JD: You know, I really don't know.  
  
Dr. Cox: Well whatever it was, way to go, you just threw away your best chance at attractive children.  
  
JD: You know, you get funnier every day, but do you think that this time, instead of hurting me with words, you could just kick me in the groin repeatedly? that would work a lot better for me.  
  
Dr. Cox Thought about it, and how fun it would be but simply patted JD on the back and walked away.  
  
Maria walked up behind JD and gave him a big hug.  
  
Maria: Don't worry, She'll realize what she's giving up, You're a good guy JD.  
  
JD tried to smile.  
  
JD: Thanks.  
  
Terra was sitting in her Pajamas when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
Terra: Who is it?  
  
John: It's me Hon! I brought Ice cream and a surprise!  
  
Terra Opened the Door and saw John holding a leter of rocky road.  
  
Terra: You said you had a surprize...  
  
Just then Kyle walked up the stair case with a dozen roses. Terra was so shocked that she had almost forgot to breath.  
  
Kyle: I made a mistake letting you go before, I want us to be... Us... again, can I come in?  
  
Terra: Yeah, yeah, come in, we'll have ice cream.  
  
John: Well I gotta go, My apartment is a mess.  
  
John ran down the stairs and smiled devilishly, he felt a little bad, but then the thought of JD and Terra together made him sick, she was better than that. At least, he seemed to think so.  
  
Terra got two spoons and opened up the container of ice cream.  
  
Terra: Listen, Kyle, why are you here?  
  
Kyle ate a spoonful of the ice cream.  
  
Kyle: I told you, I want to get back together. John told me that you and whatshisname-  
  
Terra: JD.  
  
Kyle: Yeah, JD, broke up and I thought of it as a second chance. So can we? please?  
  
Terra: Kyle, how many times did you sleep with her? in our- in _my_ bed?  
  
Kyle: I said I was sorry, and that I was stupid-  
  
Terra: I asked you a question Kyle.  
  
Kyle: It doesn't matter, the point is, she's out of the picture, and now _we_ can be together.  
  
Terra: No Kyle, we can't.  
  
Kyle's expression turned angry, he stood up and walked toward the door.  
  
Terra: Goodbye Kyle. Good luck with everything.  
  
Kyle was about to leave, but he turned back and walked toward Terra, grabbing her by her shoulders.  
  
Terra: Let go of me Kyle, let go or I'll scream.  
  
Kyle: How many times have you said that without coming through on it?  
  
Terra felt the flash backs coming on, no one knew about it, and no one ever would.  
  
_meanwhile..._  
  
JD was walking toward his apartment, He lived about 10 minutes away form Tera, he remembered discussing that with her on they're first date. They're only date. He thought about how he could become so attached to a person in such a short period of time.  
  
Maybe that's what I did. I guess I was too clingy with her... I probably scared her away, and Dr. Cox telling her I was a stalker on introduction probably didn't help either... I'll tell him off tomorrow... no, I won't, I'll just let him walk all over me as always, but maybe he'll be a little easier on me tomorr- hey... What the hell?  
  
JD was Just passing by her apartment when he noticed the the door was wide open and that there were a pair of strange boots outside her door. It struck him as very odd so he went to go make sure that everything was alright, as he climbed the stairs he heard voices, he decided he would just listen for a moment before he did anything, maybe it was a friend or something.  
  
Terra: Kyle, Why are you here? Do you really think that I want to put myself through all of your BS again? The lying, the cheating, the violence?  
  
Kyle: I'm here because you were meant to be with me, and You know that, you really think that you can live without me huh?  
  
Terra: Yes, Kyle, I can live without you, I can FINALLY live now that you're gone.  
  
JD heard a short squeal then a loud thump.  
  
Did he just hit her? I should do something  
  
JD didn't move yet, he thought that maybe she would call for help or something, he didn't want to come out of hiding until he was sure she really needed him there. "she is pretty tough" he thought.  
  
Terra: Kyle, get off of me, Get off Right now, I'll scream Kyle.  
  
Kyle: You said that before, and you still haven't, I don't think you will.  
  
JD heard a tear, he decided it was time to stop it. He called the police and walked into the apartment.  
  
JD: Terra, Don't worry, the police are coming.  
  
Kyle turned around, just noticing JD there. He looked at Terra, Forced a kiss on her and said "By Baby" and ran out the door.  
  
Terra started to cry, her lip was swollen. JD ran toward her and cradled her. She didn't say anything until the police came, she just stayed in JD's arms, not knowing what to do or say to make the situation seem non existent. She didn't want anyone to find out about Kyle. She hadn't even told John, her best friend, about the constant abuse.


	5. 5

Note from the Author: To my oh so favorite reviewer, Qwerty, thanks for taking an interest in this fic! I started out saying that this fic was just something I would be doing on the sidelines, ("I'm not going to put much effort into this fic" were my exact words I think) But You know what? since people (you...) seem to be getting some enjoyment out of it, I'll start putting more effort(Love!) into it.  
  
--eats cookies that were handed out Earlier--  
  
Also, Holy crap this is a long chapter. AAANNNDDD- For JD's little fantasy's I'm going to put these little hyphens since it won't let me use stars anymore (--ouuuu!--)  
  
And then there was light.

* * *

Terra sat in the emergency room with JD, She had fractured her wrist from when Kyle threw her to the floor. Neither of them had said anything yet. JD didn't exactly know what to say, he had only dealt with a domestic violence case once before. He remembered the woman clearly, like it had happened yesterday. She hadn't been as lucky as Terra, While Terra had only gotten a minor fracture, The woman, Charlotte, Had been in intensive care for just under a week. Charlotte had been a familiar face in the ER, mostly for fractures, like Terra's, She told JD that she was in a karate class where the sparring had gotten a little out of hand.  
  
JD convinced himself that indeed that was the case with Charlotte but sub consciously knew that something, or someone, else was causing all of the visits. They often made small talk, She always seemed to talk about her fiancé and how wonderful their life was together. He never came in with her though, Only when she was in intensive care he showed up, with roses, just like the ones Kyle had brought Terra. Dr. Cox had always pitied Charlotte, often telling her that maybe she wasn't ready to get married. Dr. Cox knew all along what was happening to her, but he couldn't help her unless she was ready to accept it.  
  
Finally Terra spoke.  
  
Terra: It wasn't always like that JD. He was really nice to me, always bringing me gifts, telling me he loved me.  
  
JD sighed and held his head in his palms.  
  
JD: Terra, I know this seems a little forward, but, why didn't you scream?  
  
Terra: I don't know JD...  
  
There was silence again.  
  
Terra: He used to do things to me when I screamed, when Neighbors or even strangers came to the door, which was always unlocked, they would walk into what would seem like something completely different.  
  
JD Couldn't imagine the horror that Terra had to live through during Her and Kyle's' relationship.  
  
Terra: I know it was stupid to let him in, I know OK? But no one knows, well except you, John was there, and he, well.. I don't know.. He just wouldn't know what to do with himself if he ever found out. He was the one that introduced me to Kyle, they've been friends for a long time now.  
  
JD: Terra, You need to call the police! This guy needs some jail time or something, anything!  
  
Terra looked at JD with fear in her eyes. A single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
Terra: I can't do it. I can't JD, I just want him to be out of the picture, I don't want to have to face him in court.  
  
JD: What about witness protection?  
  
Terra shook her head.  
  
Terra: No JD, I would have to leave everything behind, My job, My school, My friends and Family.  
  
JD: Well what can I do to help? You can stay with me for as long as you want Terra.  
  
Terra bit her bottom lip, Then Dr. Cox came by to inspect her injury. Because he had taken such a shine to Charlotte he instantly knew by the look of guilt, shame and strangely enough, innocence that this wound hadn't been an accident. He knew that she was with JD, but also knew that JD was to scrawny to inflict this pain upon her.  
  
Dr. Cox: Well, I'll have to put a cast on it, probably for 2 weeks, I'll get that for you in a minute. Why don't you wait in the casting room Terra?  
  
She nodded and walked off, JD was going to go with her but Dr. Cox pushed him back down in his seat.  
  
Dr. Cox: JD-  
  
JD: I didn't do it Perry! hey.. wait, did you just call me JD?  
  
Dr. Cox: Yes I did, and don't expect me to make a habit of it. Anyways as I was saying, JD, You did good, if you hadn't been there she would probably be in the same place as Charlotte. I don't mean to worry you but, had you not Been there, she would have been raped, and don't call me Perry.  
  
Dr. Cox pointed to the tear in her pajama bottoms, she had put some safety pins in them to keep them together before they left her apartment. JD felt like he was going to throw up. He had never been so angry, scared and disgusted in his entire life.  
  
JD: Dr. Cox, I swear to god... I - I've never wanted to inflict pain on someone like I do now, I... I heard him hit her...  
  
Dr. Cox: Well, as long as she's going to be safe, she'll be alright. I think it's a good idea that she stay either with you or in a hotel for a while, just, make sure you give her lots of space OK?  
  
JD nodded and about half an hour later Terra came out with a neon blue cast, she was obviously still shaken up, but felt a little better having gotten her arm taken care of. She walked to wards JD and he stood up. He was thinking about hugging her, but seeing as though she was just attacked and could have been raped he didn't want over step his bounds. After contemplating for a few minutes she was the one to initiate the hugging.  
  
Terra: If you have a couch or something do you think I could stay with you? It'll only be for a couple days...  
  
JD: Hey I offered you a place to stay, so of course you can.  
  
Terra and JD decided they would both walk to JD's apartment, He didn't live THAT far, besides she needed the walk.  
  
JD: Do you want to rent a movie or something? We could make popcorn!  
  
JD had the cheesiest smile on his face that made Terra laugh a little.  
  
_(OK! I got her to laugh, all hope is NOT lost!)_  
  
Terra: Well we don't have to rent a movie, which ones do you have at your place?  
  
JD was trying to think up something that wasn't X rated.  
  
_(hmmm maybe she won't find "Buffy the vampire layer" THAT offensive...)_  
  
Terra: Just porn?  
  
_(How the hell...?)_  
  
JD looked at his feet.  
  
JD: Huh... So.. Uhhh.. Movie store?  
  
Terra laughed and nodded.  
  
Terra: Yeah, I'd say so.  
  
They ended up getting 'The Breakfast Club', it's Terra's favorite Movie. When they got back to JD's place he got her a blanket and she wrapped it around herself. He put the movie in and made a batch of popcorn. He had seen it a couple times and didn't particularly like it that much, but humored her. She could tell he was faking the laughter.  
  
Terra: You don't like this movie?  
  
JD: Uhh... No I Really like it...  
  
Terra threw a handful of popcorn at JD.  
  
Terra: You weirdo, Everyone loves this movie, You're just abnormal...  
  
JD: OBVIOUSLY!  
  
Terra laughed again, she seemed to be in much brighter spirits since The Emergency room. After the movie was done Terra didn't know what to say, JD however still had some questions.  
  
JD: So, Why did you break up with me?  
  
Terra: Wow, that was blunt. You'd think _You_ of all people would know. Great now I'm angry at you all over again. Jerk. You had to ruin everything.  
  
JD was puzzled by her response.  
  
JD: No actually I don't know, I thought things were going great, I was kinda hit from behind there Terra.  
  
Terra joined him in his puzzled state.  
  
Terra: So... What now? Because.. I heard from a VERY reliable source that you were with me to replace Eliot... and that you were going to break up with me...  
  
JD's jaw dropped, he looked a little like one of the guys from queer eye when they saw the disaster they had to work with.  
  
JD: That's not true at all, Eliot and I are completely over, no more than friends.  
  
Terra: So you don't have feelings for her.  
  
JD: Exa- Hmm.. Well I guess I would be lying if I said that was true...  
  
Terra threw a pillow at him.  
  
JD: WAIT! but I would NEVER act on those feelings, EVER. She and I are friends, and I know that we make much better friends than lovers. I was pretty happy with us Terra.  
  
Terra: So if that's not true, the whole you replacing Eliot thing, then, what the hell are we doing JD?  
  
JD: I don't really know...  
  
JD looked like he was lost in thought.  
  
_(I wonder who told her that... Cause man.. That's just plain mean... hmm.. this popcorn is good... Kinda salty, but good... Tralala... hmmm.. what next-)_  
  
JD's thoughts were interrupted by a kiss. Terra had caught him off guard, to say the least.  
  
_(WHOA! what the hell? Well I guess this means we're back together... or not.. or maybe she's just kissing me... wait what I am doing? I should really stop this from happening)_  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to return her kiss, He was now on top of Terra on his couch, his hands were roaming her body.  
  
_(Yeah good job JD, Stopped that from happening really well... Idiot... remember what Dr. Cox said, Give her some space)_  
  
He moved his hands from beneath her, she took his shirt off and pulled him to her chest and kissed him again.  
  
_(Wow JD, You're really smart you know? She took your shirt off, what next I wonder.. IDIOT! Just stoppit! STOPPITSTOPPITSTOPPIT!)_  
  
JD broke the kiss and looked down at her, Terra's eyes were pleading for him to just stop talking and go back to kissing her.  
  
JD: Do you think this is really the best thing for you to be doing Terra?  
  
Terra: JD, please, I just want you to be here with me.  
  
JD: I'm here Terra, but we don't have to do... That...  
  
Terra: You don't want to?  
  
_(Aww crap...)_  
  
JD: No... I do Terra, I just don't feel right...  
  
Terra ran her fingers along JD's jawline.  
  
Terra: It's OK JD, I want this, I want us.  
  
JD: Are you sure?  
  
Terra nodded and kissed JD again, He took her hand and led her into his bedroom, which was a total mess by the way.... He lifted her top off and began to run his hands up her ribcage, his hands were very warm yet she was still shivering.  
  
JD: You have goose bumbs... Are you sure this is OK Terra?  
  
Terra: Don't talk JD, Just unzip your pants.  
  
_(Hmm... well... ok.... fair enough...)_  
  
His kiss deepened into her throat, as he was slipping her PJ bottoms off he saw the safety pins where Kyle had ripped them, She noticed he was looking at them so she redirected his attention back her her lips. she un hooked her bra and threw it to the floor.  
  
_(God she's beautiful... wait... I... still don't feel right about this, OK JD, listen to yourself, Hot, HOT chick wants you, for once. Just try not to feel so weirded out... she said she's OK with everything you're doing what more do you want?)_  
  
She grabbed his hand and ran it up her thigh until he had reached the bottom of her panties. His hand was trembling, she noticed so she took them off herself. She was completely naked, on his bed.  
  
Terra: JD, I'm fine, I want you JD. Please.  
  
JD Looked her up and down and then began to work his hand into her pelvic region, she leaned in to kiss him and he placed his other hand on her back. Suddenly she screeched. JD stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
JD: What's wrong? Are you OK?  
  
Terra: Yeah, I'm fine JD, Just keep going...  
  
JD started up again and began kissing her neck. Terra flipped JD over and mounted him, He was still wearing his boxers, which was an obvious obstacle in her mind.  
  
Terra: You wanna take those off maybe?  
  
JD: Yeah just a second...  
  
JD reached into his bedside drawer searching for something, a condom obviously.  
  
JD: I don't have any.. umm.. protection...  
  
_(smooth JD... How old are you again?)_  
  
Terra: Don't worry, I got it covered, I'm on depo.  
  
JD was obviously starting to get more comfortable touching Terra, he seemed to want this just as much as her now. He looked at her in an almost drunk state and said "OK". That was not very JD like, He had never had sex without a condom before, let alone with a girl he had only been dating for a week. She straddled him again and began an up and down motion, slowly.  
  
_(Oh. My. God. Heaven.)_  
  
He was starting to tense up, she was too, and he grabbed a spot on her back and squeezed the flesh a little. Just for something to grip. Terra let out a little scream, but not the kind that JD wanted to hear.  
  
She had to stop completely, She was in an obvious amount of pain, she was fighting back tears and He could tell. She tried to start riding him again but he stopped her.  
  
JD: Terra, This isn't good. It's not right. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do.  
  
Terra: I'm Fine.  
  
She sounded a little angry, but she got off of JD. She went to go get her PJ bottoms back on when JD saw it.  
  
JD: Oh my god, are you OK?  
  
It was a large bruise that had a small gash in it. He realized that he had grabbed at it.  
  
Terra: I'm fine JD, it's nothing-  
  
JD: nothing?! Look at that thing! I can't believe I hurt you like that...  
  
JD muttered something.  
  
Terra: What was that?  
  
JD: Never mind. It doesn't matter OK? Just get some sleep.  
  
Terra: No JD, I want to know what you just said there. I won't sleep until you tell me.  
  
JD: I said "I'm just as bad as Kyle" OK?  
  
Terra wrapped her arms around JD, not caring that she was still buck naked.  
  
Terra: JD, don't ever say that again OK? You are in no way like Kyle, he's just a brutal, evil, worthless... well, You're not like that OK.  
  
She kissed him on the for head.  
  
Terra: You're kind...  
  
She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Terra: gentle...  
  
She kissed him on the mouth.  
  
Terra: And you're my hero, if you hadn't been there-  
  
JD: Just don't say it OK? I know what you're going to say, and I can't handle hearing it...  
  
Terra: Maybe this was a bad idea JD, I think I'm just going to sleep on the couch for now...  
  
JD held her hand and looked up at her beautiful eyes.  
  
JD: No, you should stay here, with me, Just sleep, you know we'll sleep together.  
  
JD realized what he said.  
  
JD: aw crap, no, you know, like actual sleep.  
  
Terra smiled and laughed a little. Terra kissed him again on the mouth.  
  
Terra: and you're funny too boot.  
  
JD turned the lights out and laid in his bed with Terra, He thought for a while about how much he hated Kyle for putting her through that, and how wonderful she was, among other things. But eventually he fell asleep with her in his arms. As soon as he fell asleep he woke up. It was intensely cold in his bed he reached his arm out looking for Terra, and blankets, but instead he only found blankets. He got up and got dressed. Assuming Terra had gone to take a shower he checked the bathroom. No one was there. He checked around his apartment but she obviously wasn't there. Suddenly he began to panic.  
  
_(Where is she? Where the hell is she? Is she with Kyle? Shit Shit Shit...)_  
  
after about ten or so minutes of that he found a note stuck on his refrigerator from Terra.  
  
"I decided to head off to the hospital early, I have some work for school to catch up on, See you later, - Terra"  
  
After a quick sigh of relief he got dressed and went off to work. He ran into Eliot as soon as he got in through the main entrance.  
  
Eliot: Hey tiger, what's up?  
  
JD: Mmm, the usual, just woke up, late for work, Meh... You?  
  
Eliot: Same. Hey did you get to talk to Terra yesterday? She seemed pretty upset...  
  
JD: Yeah I caught her and we had a chance to talk.  
  
Eliot: So all is well then?  
  
JD: Yeah, All is good.  
  
Just then Dr. Cox walked by.  
  
Dr. Cox: You're late Melanie.  
  
JD: Yeah I know, Bu-  
  
Dr. Cox: No excuses...  
  
Dr. Cox motioned that it was alright this time, due to the situation last night, but that he'd make sure JD was back working at his last job if it ever happened again.  
  
--JD was behind the till at Dairy Queen, getting assaulted multiple times by French fries.  
  
Guy: Hey can you get me a Sunday?  
  
JD didn't move, He just stared at the guy like a robot.  
  
Guy: Get me my frickin Sunday! Jerk.  
  
JD turned beat red and looked like he was going to lose it. And lose it he did.  
  
JD: GET YOUR OWN FRICKIN SUNDAY, IT'S NOT THAT FRICKIN HARD! BAAAAAH!  
  
The man asking him for a Sunday punched JD in the face, reminding him of how scrawny he is. JD was behind the counter on the floor.  
  
JD: ...I'll.. Get.. You.. You're sunday.. In a minute... --  
  
JD: Yeah.. Won't happen again Perry.  
  
Dr. Cox: Don't call me that Emma!  
  
_(weird, I hate how he calls me different names... ahem... girls names... but it really bugs him when I call him his REAL name... Mwahahahaha, Excellent)_  
  
Terra was looking for Eliot when she ran into John, who immediately noticed her cast and a bruise that had developed above her cast. He stopped her and sat her down.  
  
John: Terra, how the hell did you do that? God You're a klutz.  
  
Terra: No John, it wasn't an accident...  
  
John: Well what happened? What do you mean it wasn't an accident?  
  
Terra: Well, I don't really feel like talking about it right now OK?  
  
John was a little dense so he just brushed it off.  
  
John: Sooo! Are you and Kyle back together now?  
  
John got all giddy and crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
Terra: No John, We're not, and I don't think we ever will get back together.  
  
Johns giddy smile turned into a big frown.  
  
John: But you two are so perfect for each other!  
  
Terra: Actually, you know, me and JD got back together, and I have a few questions to ask you...  
  
John: Eeerr.... Yes? Hey wait.. You and JD? Did he do that to you? He ruined you and Kyle didn't he?  
  
Terra: No John, that's not what happened at all!  
  
John disregarded everything she said and started walking at a fast pace in search of JD. Terra followed him.  
  
Terra: John, listen to me, he didn't do this to me, OK?  
  
John: You don't need to cover his tracks, baby, I'll take care of him!  
  
That went on for about 10 minutes until John finally came up from behind JD and poked his shoulder.  
  
JD: Yeah?  
  
John slapped JD across the face, very femininely.  
  
JD: Oh you did _NOT_ just slap me!  
  
John stood his ground and put his hands on his hips.  
  
John: Actually, I think I just did. Where do you get off thinking you can just go around breaking peoples arms?  
  
JD looked even more shocked and annoyed than even before he had gotten bitch slapped.  
  
JD: Excuse me? You really think I could inflict that much pain on a person?  
  
JD cocked his head realizing that he had just portrayed himself as a total girl. Oh well, it's not too far from the truth.  
  
John: Hmm, you make me sick JD. Hurting my Terra like that, I'm glad I told her all that stuff about you!  
  
John also cocked his head in the same fashion as JD just had, realizing what he was openly admitting to. JD's eyes widened.  
  
JD: So it was _YOU_.  
  
Turk and Maria were watching as JD and John went into an all out bitch slapping session.  
  
Maria: You think we should do something baby?  
  
Turk: No, this is too much fun.  
  
Terra swooped in between them both and got a couple slaps from both of the guys, it didn't hurt her though, they both slapped like girls.  
  
Terra: OK, WHAT? Who slapped me first?  
  
Terra grabbed JD and John both by the ears.  
  
JD: EEEE, you know you're REALLY strong Terra.  
  
John looked at JD with less angry eyes.  
  
John: Yeah, she's a total butch!  
  
Terra looked down at John.  
  
Terra: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?  
  
She tightened her grip around Johns ear, leaving him squealing in pain.  
  
John: I SAID BUTCH! B-U-T-C-H!  
  
Terra: Oh... Fair enough...  
  
She loosened her grip and looked down at both JD and John who were on their knees.  
  
Terra: Now listen, You two are going to stop slapping each other. You look like total idiots.  
  
They both nodded in pain.  
  
Terra: And you're going to TRY to get along. Things were said, but I'm nice enough to put it all in the past, you should too.  
  
Maria and Turk were still in the background watching and laughing.  
  
Maria: It's kind of sad really.  
  
Turk: What, the fact that JD can't fight?  
  
Maria: Well that too, but also that she's stronger than two full grown men, makes them look pretty pathetic.  
  
Turk nodded.  
  
Turk: You know I feel kind of bad just sitting laughing at them...  
  
Maria: Yeah me too...  
  
They didn't move though, just kept watching and laughing. 


End file.
